Promestein/Paradox
"May I dissect your brain?" This Promestein comes from a timeline where Ilias was able to defeat and annihilate Alice the 1st, including the Six Ancestors, thanks to the Seven Archangels, whereas in the original trilogy, Ilias had forced Alice to seal herself and the Six Ancestors, or Ilias would destroy the world. Biography Promestein is first encountered in the second Tartarus. While exploring the Tartarus, the group arrives at the doorway to the next dimension. Since Luka has the power to travel between dimensions, he need only touch it for the door to open. Something a mere human shouldn't be capable of doing in the first place. Heading through the door, the party is back in Remina. A figure wearing glasses, with red hair peeks out of the house on the other end of the street before rushing back in again. They investigate the home, where they find a younger Promestein. Luka inquires what Promestein is doing here, but she asks what year it is instead. Luka tells her that it's Johannes 1455 where they come from, and Promestein notes that she must be quite some time behind them. She explains that she unintentionally teleported herself into this dimension while testing the reactions between holy and dark magic. She's been stuck in this dimension ever since. Luka promptly asks if she caused the Great Disaster, but Promestein tells him that her small experiment shouldn't have been able to cause something of that magnitude. Ever since she arrived, she's been studying Remina and conducting more tests, making equipment out of the resources available to her. Sonya mentions that she must have been here for a long time. Promestein replies she's been here almost 200 years. She asks how Luka managed to replicate her experiment, and if he can provide details on it to help her research. Ilias explains that there was no such experiment. Luka has the power to travel between dimensions. Promestein says that it shouldn't be possible for a human to do that and asks Luka if she can dissect his frontal lobe to find out why. Luka declines for some reason. She suggests making a clone out of him as an alternative, so she asks Luka to ejaculate into a beaker, which he also declines to. You can recruit Promestein here. She reassures Luka that there shouldn't be any noticeable side effects from losing a piece of his frontal lobe. She joins the party as an excuse to investigate Luka further. Promestein still hasn't figured out who Ilias is, either. Looking through Promestein's notes reveals some of the numerous breakthroughs she had while studying apoptosis. She learned that it is a phenomenon that occurs wherever chaos is. It transforms the inhabitants of that dimension into apoptosis beings, meant to repel foreign invaders by erasing them. However, some of the apoptosis beings retain their memories. Assuming you recruited her, there is a side quest in the Ancient Temple Ruins devoted to Promestein and Hild. The technology within the temple is several hundred years ahead of the technology of the paradox world, much to the fascination of Promestein. Within the temple, they come across a terminal. The group discovers that when this research facility was abandoned, the previous owners erased all of their previous records, explaining why Hild possesses such little intelligence. They likely deleted most of her memory before leaving the lab. The only thing she remembers is that her master was the most important person in the laboratory. Ilias asks Hild whether or not there is a possibility of Promestein being her master. One from another dimension. Hild confirms this is incorrect, as her master was completely different compared to the description Ilias provided of Promestein. The fact it wasn't Promestein disturbs Ilias, as one of the creatures, XX-7 is one of Promestein's creations. But that's not to say Promestein didn't work with the scientists. At the second terminal, they find information on apoptosis, confirming the scientists working there are aware of chaosization. Like the previous terminal, what they discovered has been erased. The only information remaining is regarding Hild. It confirms that Hild was created to battle with apoptosis. She has a holy and dark fusion core, as well as the body tissue of apoptosis beings built into her. Hild confirms that she remembers her master telling her that she would awaken when the world ends. They kept her in the pod in a hibernation mode, until that happened. Strangely enough, it was Luka who awoke her. Despite her numerous combat functions, Promestein believes that Hild was not built exclusively for warfare; otherwise, she wouldn't possess an advanced reproduction system or such advanced emotional processors. Also, she shouldn't be so stupid to the point she answers 87+65 as 142. At the third terminal, they discover the exact date, time and coordinates of where Promestein was sent to the eastern Tartarus. The same day she supposedly did the experiment. The fact the lab administrators had access to this information confirms that it wasn't Promestein's experiment which sent her back in time, but this device. While it was her experiment which created the crack in spacetime, it was the lab administrators who set the coordinates to Tartarus. If it hadn't had been for the device, she never would have been pulled through the rift. But combining divine and dark energy is the key to creating these cracks in spacetime. Ilias is confused why they would want to send her through one, but she has no idea. If they had just wanted her dead, throwing her into another world would have been a waste of resources. She hypothesizes that they perhaps sent her through to join Luka when he passed through there. At a particular time on his adventure. At the final terminal is Hild's capsule. Within the capsule's data, Promestein finds that Luka's biometric data had already been integrated into it, explaining why Hild woke up when Luka touched it. But only Luka's data was integrated to wake her up, no one else. Ilias inquires whether Luka is familiar with the ruins at all, but he replies he's never heard of it in his life. Promestein brings up that Ilias has been referring to the laboratory as ruins for a while now, but that is incorrect as this scale of technology never existed in those times. However, compared to the technology in the Tartarus which appeared out of nowhere, they are very similar. Promestein believes that this laboratory came from a parallel world, and asks Hild what the date is according to her data. She responds that it should be 1543, but has configured it to 1455 since waking up, meaning that Hild is 88 years ahead of them. World Interactions Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Could I come along and observe? And, in the event of your defeat, may I dissect you as well?" With Chrome: Chrome: "I am Chrome, the researcher of zombies!" Promestein: "I see... That is a surprisingly respectable field. I was expecting it to be mostly quackery." Chrome: "That's rude... I was originally taught by my older sister, and now the techniques of the Artiste family have been passed down to me." Promestein: "Oh, the left and right arms of this zombie have been switched... You seem to be lacking in the fundamentals." With Cornelia: Cornelia: "My, miss scientist. I'm surprised that you almost never come to the library." Promestein: "Books are an inefficient path to gathering information. Reading is too time-consuming. It's a huge waste of time." Cornelia: "Isn't it fine for them to be a waste of time? Not everyone reads for the sake of gathering information." Cornelia: "They do it for entertainment. It's fun to pass the time reading. I think reading is a nice distraction." Promestein: "Is it a bit like eating to your heart's content without paying attention to calories?" Cornelia: "Well, something like that... Do you not care for dieting?" Promestein: "I prefer everything to be closely managed." With Hild: Promestein: "Geez... Who you are, what your purpose is, and even your power supply are all unknown..." Hild: "Hild is a mystery... Am I from Wonderland?" Promestein: "I can take care of your piece of junk brain circuits. Mind if I dismantle you for a bit?" Sonya: "The answer is no!" With Jaide: Jaide: "...What?" Promestein: "You have a surprising number of organic components. In fact, most of your components are organic." Jaide: "I am not a robot. I am a mechanical lifeform." Promestein: "You seem to have undergone a fairly unique evolution. Is it all right if I dismantle your leg for a bit?" Jaide: "No good would come of it..." With Lucia: Promestein: "You're studying alchemy, right?" Lucia: "More than the mysteries of alchemy, my goal is to uncover the truth of all things. This is just a step on the long road to that truth." Promestein: "I see... So you also seek the ultimate truth. Only those who overcome all obstacles to seek the answer to everything are my allies." Promestein: "As such, I hope we can get along in the future. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucia: "Yeah, same here." Ilias: "(Brrrr, that gives me chills...)" With Luxuru: Promestein: "Now this is an unusual machine... Its nerve center resembles that of an organic lifeforms." Luksl: "What are you saying? I was originally human. I was fused to this machine, but my upper half was never processed." Promestein: "But most of your brain has been altered... It can hardly even be called organic." Luksl: "...Huuuh? Hey, is that true?!" Promestein: "Aren't you excited?!" Luksl: "No!" With Nuruko: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, Kyuu. ♪" Promestein: "What an unusual organism... Just what is it?" Nuruko: "Kyu...?" Promestein: "Don't worry, it won't hurt. It'll only tingle a bit." Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on Nuruko!" Promestein: "No, I was only taking a small sample... Sorry." With Radio: Radio: "Master... It haSBeen 14 years, 3 months, 18 days, 14 hours, 35 minutes, and 48 seconds." Promestein: "Huh? ...I don't know what you're talking about." Radio: "I don't knoWEither." Promestein: "R-really...?" Radio: "But I feeLLike... I have a stronGSense of nostalgia." Promestein: "That's pretty vague for a machine... Was your creator this vague?" With Sylph: Promestein: "The spirit of the wind. Fascinating... Is it alright if I put you in a jar and run some experiments?" Sylph: "No waaayyyy!" Promestein: "Then may I have a sample of your internal organs? I'll even replace them with cotton." Sylph: "Okay!" Sonya: "No it's not!" With Valto: Promestein: "This part appears to be designed for battle as well." Each section is able to expand into a capture device." Valto: "Do not touch without permission... It's dangerous..." Promestein: "I see, it expands from here... Ahhh! It closed! I'm stuck!" Valto: "Since you are trapped, reflect on your actions for a while..." Ilias: "You should release her immediately. Confining her only make her worse." Sonya: "She's already begun to take you apart... Why not just release her?" With Ilias: Promestein: "What's wrong? You're staring at me." Ilias: (This time I will have you re-educated. Locked away somewhere, you will be forced to listen to my teachings.) Promestein: "Hmm, can I have one of your feathers? I want to perform a small chemical experiment using the holy element." Ilias: "And then you'll become my loyal pawn. Fufufu ....." (Use your own.) Promestein: "...Huh?" Ilias: "How rude. Now my words and thoughts are mixed up. You shouldn't speak while I'm in the middle of thinking." Camp Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Now, let's say X equals the number of prey and Y equals the number of predators. If we have T equal to the period of time, we can demonstrate the speed at which the prey increases with the equation…" Promestein starts a lecture! But no one is listening... “Let's test the growth on this thing." Promestein plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! (Play: Mystery Plant) “I just invented a new cooking device that utilizes electromagnetic waves! Time to put some bread in and test it out! Promestein causes a vacuum discharge! (Skill: Vacuum Discharge) “I have succeeded in turning this health potion into a gas! Now to add some MP recovery potion and we'll have an elixir in aroma form!" Promestein releases poisonous gas on their allies! (Play: Poison Gas) “I created a machine that automatically washes the dishes! I'll just flip this switch here, and…" Promestein causes a gigantic explosion! (Play: Explosion) Trivia *When she learns how to change the race of some party members, she creates a permanent duplicate in the entrance of the Pocket Castle, which will exclusively take requests for changing one's race. She is the only party member to do this (as the other merchants will simply create duplicates when they are in Luka's party). Gallery 3128_ct_stein1.png|Cut-in 3129_ct_stein2.png|Cut-in 2 Category:Angels Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Tartarus Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Companion Side Quests Category:Companions